Things You do for Love
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Summary: This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by an Anon who sent in Chaubrey, Waterslides and sunscreen.


Aubrey and Chloe were getting ready for a fun day at an amusement park they had been planning this for months both had been working long hours and not getting to spend as much time with each other than they had wanted to.

"Chloe, can you stop taking the sunscreen out if the bag, I'm getting burnt again like last time. It's scorching hot out there today and we are both gonna put it on this time. I'm doing the packing for a reason." The blonde said annoyed that her girlfriend has been removing things from the bag she had prepared for their day out.

"Seriously Bree, every time we take it, it never gets used what's the point? We can just stay around the water rides, I know how much you love going on the Waterslides then we don't have to fuss over sunscreen." She says walking up to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist and giving her a kiss from behind.

"I'm taking it anyway Chlo, it's only sensible to take it with us. Maybe we should put some on now so that we don't have to worry when we are there." The blonde pulls it back out of her bag and squirts some onto her arm starting to put it on, the redhead takes it from her and starts rubbing it into the blonde's body. The blonde then does the same for the redhead even though she was huffing about having to put it on in the first place.

The two soon left and went on with their hour journey to the amusement park. The only thing Aubrey wanting to do the whole time she was there was go on the Waterslides ever since she was a little girl she had always loved going on them. It was something her whole family actually did together and she cherished every second she got to go to them. Once they arrived there Chloe looked around trying to see what rides where there other than the Waterslides, she didn't notice before they planned this but it was an all water based theme park, every ride featured some sort of water.

"Bree did you know about this? Look it's all Waterslides and water roller coasters, you do realise we are going to get soaked by the end of the day?" She says laughing at the thought that she was tricked into and all water park.

"Yeah I kinda planned it, we hadn't come to this one together and I thought it would be fun for us to. This is the one I used to come to as a child it was always so much fun, I brought spare clothes for later don't worry. Now come on I wanna go on the water slide so badly right now." She says grabbing the redhead by the hands and pulling her so they will start going.

They go get the tickets from the booth at the entrance and head off to find the Waterslides, when they get there the line is really long and the board says it will be an hour wait to ride it. Both girls stand there shocked and annoyed.

"What do we do?" The blonde asked to the redhead knowing she will want to ride other things to rather than waiting for an hour for just one.

"We will wait just for a little while though, it's just a sign. The line might go down quickly and we get to go on it. If not we will go on that one over there (she point to a ride in the distance) that has a smaller que so we could go on that and then come back." She says smiling to the blonde and standing there hoping the line will either just disappear or will go down quickly.

The two had been standing together in the line for the Waterslide for almost 30 minutes Chloe was starting to get fed up waiting and Aubrey could see all her frustration. She was trying to decide what she was going to do, the whole reason she came was for the Waterslide but could tell it was still going to be a while until she could go on it.

"Come on Chloe let's just go, we can come back later it's fine." She said looking really sad but wanting to go on other things with her girlfriend too.

"No Bree you really want to go on this one we will wait until you have had the chance to ride it then we can go on other rides later we have all day." Chloe said to the blonde and places a kiss on her mouth, receiving some looks from the people that were around them.

"Okay kids you have waited for 40 minutes for the Waterslides it's time to move on, there are many other rides you can go on here so come on let's go." A man said as he approached the side a group of teenagers that were in front of Chloe and Aubrey. The group all sighed in anger and passed Aubrey and Chloe pushing past them viciously.

"Well this helps we won't have to wait long now." Chloe says as they move forward closer to the front of the line to go on the Waterslides.

The ride pulls up and everyone that was on it gets off on the exit side of the ride.

"Next group can go now." The teenager controlling the ride says to everyone standing in line.

Everyone in the line gets given a plastic poncho which covers their clothes barley. Chloe and Aubrey step forward and get put through to be able to go they put there's on and get in the ride.

"Told you we would get to go" Chloe says playfully to Aubrey.

They go on the Waterslide screaming as it goes round both getting incredibly soaked, the poncho not really having stopped the water a great deal.

"That was incredible, thank you for letting me go on it before we did anything else I know you didn't even want to go on this one." Aubrey says bringing Chloe close to her to hug her, wrapping her arms round her and gives her a passionate kiss.

The two of them stay at the water park for hours riding every ride that was there getting soaking wet through the whole day, neither noticed that it was now closing time and they were being pushed out along with a few others that had stayed the whole day.

They approach Aubrey's car, Chloe opens the door to get in but gets stopped.

"Don't you dare, here change, you're not getting my car wet." She threw Chloe some clothes that were in a bag in her car.

"Are you kidding me? Right here?" Chloe says confused at what was happening.

"Yep right here" Aubrey said who was already stripping and starting to change out of her wet clothes. Chloe decided to copy getting all her wet clothes off.

"You're so hot Chlo." Aubrey said looking up and staring at her girlfriend changing.

"Stop peeking and get ready." Chloe said putting a new top on that she was given to wear.

Both girls finished and started to drive off to go back home, both smiling after having an incredibly good day at the water park.

"Bree, I had a great time here today, it wasn't what I was expecting when we got there but it was amazing. I know how much this place means to you, I'm glad you tricked me into coming. The Waterslide was awesome I now know why you love it so much. Maybe we can make it a tradition for us now to go whenever we can." She says looking lovingly at the blonde next to her, extremely happy that she had been able to share an incredibly and meaningful day with her.


End file.
